Blue Rose Falling
by forbidden rhythm
Summary: When a former fencing captain finds himself injured and without a memory, he met a student of Othori who's nursing a broken heart and a will to reclaim what is also lost to him. Tatsuya x Ruka pairing. CH.3 (Ruka's POV) UP
1. Prologue

  
--- PROLOGUE --- 

I have to be strong after all. The best way not to make a fool of myself is to isolate myself from anything that reminds me of her. of my princess. I thought, surrounding myself with company will somehow ease the pain....but I then realize, in my still vulnerable state, with the hurting so raw...I could make mistakes happen. I dont want to fall in love on rebound, nor do I want to do something else that I will regret later on...or again...

Maybe I'll have to spend the next few weeks in the solitude in my study room. I'll concentrate on my extracurriculars and my academics...it will give me enough time for my emotional conflicts to subside...

_...God after all, has reason why he placed the human brain on the top of the whole anatomy...because for any reason, common sense must rule over feelings. Feelings itself cannot justify anything...Yes, I can love...but love couldnt will the person I love back to me... _


	2. Tatsuya's POV 1: Not in Denial

  
Tatsuya's POV } (prologue is also Tatsuya's...sorry for the late notice) 

Isolation is totally unhealthy if i shut myself off the real world, and I rather impart myself to few social interactions in small doses. Its been almost a couple of months since my heart have been broken, and I divert my attention by focusing intensely in my studies. I noticed the improvement when the results of my midterms came in later and I made it at least in the Top 25 in the whole grade level.

But really, my achievement means nothing to me...its no sense having it when there is no one to share it with. The thought of it infruiate me more...is there really...no way to win her back?

"Hey, the Kendo club is looking up for new members this semester? want to join?"

"What makes you think I will?"

"You seem to be too absorbed in academics lately...you need some excercise, never seen you .."

"Are you saying Im a weakling?"

"Geez, no, Tatsuya. Will you take it easy?"

"Whatever."

I heard hushed whispers and see surprised stares coming from passing by students. I didnt realized I shouted that loud and...so defensive. Even Kira, my blockmate who is suggesting me to apply for the Kendo Club, gave me an appalled expression. "Sorry" I replied curtly, burying my head in my textbook, hoping a hole will just swallow me up where I can just die. I was in no mood to talk about anything, especially if they remind me of Saionji...he is the vice president and also the leads the kendo club..he is after all, Wakaba's prince.

Kira cleared his throat, "What Im trying to say is, Tatsuya, you need a distraction--a new interest. You need to take a break from those books. Stop punishing yourself over some girl."

_wakaba is never 'some girl'!_, I silently raged. I was still holding the book tight, closed it, and looked up at Kira, trying to contain myself from delivering a blow to his jaw. My eyes however, cannot deny that rage. "I-I don't mean to say that in a bad way, honest!" Kira stepped back.

I averted my hard glare, "Sorry. I just don't feel...I dont want to talk about anything that remind of her right now."

Kira let out a relaxed sigh and shook his head, giving me a sympathetic look. "It's not that I blame you---You could have the chance, you just didnt realize it." He then looked at his watch, as if its on cue. "Oh rats, I'm have to meet the others by the Teacher's Hall for a project." He gave me a light jab on the shoulder. "Things will work out in due time, Tatsuya. You'll see. See ya!"

I watched as he ran down the hall and then disappeared at the wide school corridors leading to more hallways. Yes, things will work on due time. I have plenty of time, it seems like it. I figured, when one feels so bad, everything seems to move in slow painful mundance pace. It's like viewing life in a slow motion perspective. Every movement takes forever. I then gazed from my floor below, at the main school grounds, a usual scene of the Seitokai's grand entrance. They walk in their uniforms with noted grace, and students, mostly the ladies, made sighs of admirations and yearning. The crowd becomes nothing but a meaningless blur as the seitokai strided in their striking whites, unmindful of anything else but their own company.

_Some people are indeed so lucky. With their position, they can attain almost anything._ I noted that the green-haired fukukaichou is not with them. I heard the rumors that he was 'expelled' for some strange reasons involving directly attacking the kaichou, Kiryuu Touga. Indeed, when I moved earlier in Othori, I recalled seeing the fair red-haired student council president wearing bandages. Although I never seen Saionji in person, his popularity and status among the students kept me well informed and was given an idea on what kind of person he was.

"Tsh, maybe he thinks with his stick rather than his head" I said mockingly, leaning up against the wall and grabbing my school bag. I gave one long bitter look to the seitokai, thinking of their near picture perfect lives and lies, before leaving the hall. Saionji, I thought---might have his charm among the women, with his looks and talent. He might have fooled Wakaba, he might have fooled all the young women. But he can't fool me. Rumors among the male students are spoke on hush whispers that Saionji himself has a sadist obsessive nature that he can't control. They claim seeing his cruel display on Anthy Himemiya, Tenjou-san's friend. Anthy is a withdrawn girl, that dotes regularly on the rose garden during her past time and her only fault is her submissive nature that most people take advantage of. But that couldnt impose such a threat to the fukukaichou. I later learned, through Utena, that Saionji have loved Anthy at that rate and was probably agitated for not loving her back. Utena wants to explain more, but she simply finished, 'It will be confusing if I tell you the whole story.'

_That bastard have a good way showing how he loves.._ I know Im too late to warn Wakaba, she might take it the wrong way, now that our friendship is fractured. Im not even sure if she already knew this side of this man. And if she did, oh god...how can she?

My thoughts was distracted by a form posted in the school's Main Buliteen Board. It's the application for new members auditioning for the kendo club that Kira is talking about. I heard that they replaced the Kendo club president, Saionji, and to make a fresh start, they're taking in new recruits.

Somehow, I made up my mind.


	3. Ruka's POV 1: Without a Memory

  
--Ruka's POV-- 

They said, everything starts from a void of darkness before things sprung to life and chaos. And this is how my story began---

I woke up. A sudden painful knot in my heart allowed me to shot my eyes open and send me choking for air, just like a newborn being ripped from its mother's womb. I happen to be drowning in deep water, which hindered my possiblity to scream for help. Everything startled me as quick as I realized the rush of questions that surged in._ What am I doing here? How did this happen?_

who the hell am I?

With no past recollection or anything, I just KNEW I wont know the answers unless I fight to live. With every ounce of energy left, I struggled to the sea's surface. With the strong urge to survive against all odds, I managed to swim that stormy afternoon for the next two hours till I reached an isolated dock. When my feet reached the wooden steps I finally collapsed. My last memory before I passed out is the ribbons of my wet hair falling into my view...

i just realized they are blue...


End file.
